Growth
by Alexandra Emmaline
Summary: Cal notices an interesting development happening with Mare. He is, too say the least, confused. Not only that, but it seems everybody knows about it except for him. One-shot. Prompt based on a gif I found on tumblr. I'm not good at summaries.
**(A/N) Hello, this is my first fanfic for this fandom. Some of you might know me as Chloe Benson's beta, Reine Neko (I changed my name). If you don't know me as her beta, I recommend that you go read her story. It's amazing, and she's amazing. I'm working on a much longer project, that I will put up later. Well, enough talking for me. I hope you guys like this. Reviews are so appreciated!**

(=^-ω-^=)

I looked around for Mare, getting ready for the mission. We were on our way to get more supplies for the Newbloods and Silvers. We were the leaders of this mission, and we needed to make sure our transport was in order. I looked around the mess hall, finding lots of newbloods, but not Mare. Searching around, I finally found her in the command room with Ada. Everything looked normal, Mare was talking to Ada, probably rebriefing over the plan.

However, when she turned around, I noticed a _very_ obvious change. Mare had apparently grown overnight, or maybe the tank top was too tight on her, or her bra was to small. I mean, nobody can grow that much overnight. I couldn't help, but stare a little as she talked to Ada. I blushed furiously, forcing myself to look away and think of something else.

I cleared my throat, getting both of the ladies' attention. Mare looked at Ada trying to communicate some message, and apparently Ada got it, softly chuckling.

"Do you need something?" Mare asked.

"Yeah, we have to make some last minute checks to make sure everything's good."

"Ok, I'll be with you in a second, just let me finish talking to Ada." I nodded, and headed out the doorway. I stood right next to the door, hearing tidbits of their conversation. Mare was talking about some guy, and Ada was offering some advice.

A few seconds later, Mare came out. She looked back at Ada, who gave her a wink. Mare shook her head, but smiled nonetheless. She rolled her eyes. We walked down the corridor in silence. Mare walked with a straight spine, not slumping over like she used to. I figured she was proud of her new asset. Mare wasn't ugly, but she to some people -not me- she lacked sexual appeal.

Her chest wasn't the biggest, which I haven't noticed at all. I only know what I hear in the mess hall. She wasn't bad looking, though. She had gorgeously tan skin, the gracefulness of a cat, and the Shade's intelligence. She was also a natural born leader, no matter how much she doubted herself.

We arrived at the runway, looking at the orange tipped planes. She brushed her hair out of her face, inspecting the planes. A Lakelander guard told us that the tank was filled, and each plane had extra guns and ammunition.

Mare crossed her arms, which pushed her chest up. One of the guards leered at her, and she rolled her eyes, giving him a look that meant she wasn't interested. Another tried flirting with her, asking to give her a tour of the plane, a newbie who didn't know her, no doubt. She immediately shut him down, walking away. I thanked the soldier, feeling a bit of sympathy because I would have done the same if I was in his place.

Right now, if she wasn't so famous, she would be perfect for a reconnaissance mission. Mare could easily seduce a person of a high house and draw information from them. We walked back to the control center, going over the first plan and the extraction. She went back to Ada, talking about who knows what.

I walked to Gisa, who was working on new uniforms for the Scarlet Guard. Since Sara had healed her hand, she's been busier than ever, sewing up soldiers, sealing patches, and creating new clothes. Her recent project was making a sleek new uniform. She hated the flashy red on the uniforms, finding it completely useless and idiotic.

The new ones were going to be made of a new black stretchy material. Some people had infiltration missions, and a showy red uniform would surely give them away. My shirt had a hole from working with the newbloods, and I wanted it patched up before we went on this mission. Heading to the Barrow's dorms, I looked for a head of red hair.

Gisa was sitting at the table, sewing so quickly her hands were the equivalent of the efficiency of a sewing machine. Her work was finer than some Silvers. I walked up to her, holding my shirt. She was so concentrated on her work, that she didn't notice the door shut until I walked up behind her.

"What do you need?" She asked, pins in her mouth, not bothering to turn around. She knew who I was, I basically came here everyday to get a shirt sewn up.

"Ah, I got another shirt." I sighed. She took the pins out of her mouth, and stuck her hand out for the shirt.

"Have you found Mare, yet?" she asked, since I came here to look for her earlier.

"Yeah, she was with Ada."

Gisa smirked. It was as if all these girls knew some secret I didn't. We made small talk for the rest of the time, which wasn't very long, and when she was finished, I went off to go find Shade. Shade was in the mess hall chatting with Farley, and when I approached them, Farley left claiming that she had errands. Shade looked up at me, smiling, and when I sat down, he offered to get me a cup of coffee. I declined.

"Have you noticed the girls being a bit… odd lately?" I asked.

"Odd? No. I mean Mare likes you, but that's been going on for a while," He joked, and I chuckled, " But seriously, no I haven't. Why do you ask?"

"They've been really secretive. Earlier I saw Mare whispering to Ada, and sharing secret glances. I don't know. It just seems really… abnormal, I guess."

"Oh that," he laughed. It seemed everybody was in this joke except for me. "You'll find out soon enough, which reminds me. Have you seen Mare, like at all today?"

"Yeah, we went to do final check ups on the planes." I said.

"Have you noticed how she has uh, developed, within the night?" He asked, still chuckling.

"Is this a trick question? Because just for your information, I don't like her just because of her looks."

He smiled, patting me on the back, "Well, you'll find out soon enough, buddy," With that, he got up and left with his coffee. I sat there dumbfounded, shocked that Shade wouldn't tell me anything. It must've been something within the family, and Ada must've caught on.

I inwardly groaned and made off towards my bedroom to pack for our departure.

 **A Few Hours Later**

There were two planes, each holding 8 passengers. Ada was going to fly one, and I, the other. Mare and I were not on the same ship, just in case Maven found out about our mission and wanted to shoot one of the planes in hopes of getting Mare or I.

We communicated through radios; Mare was going over the plan one last time making sure that we had it. There couldn't be any mistakes while we were there. It was just a supply gathering, but with the Silvers on the Scarlet Guard's trail, the odds of death were much higher.

We arrived in Gray Town, one of the Guard's connections. They were getting some shipments in from one of the neighbouring towns. Looking around, we were supposed to find one person, Margaret Cather. She was a loyal member on the Guard from Harbor Bay, but moved to Gray Town to be more involved.

She met a Newblood out in the center square, where all the Silver soldiers were. They were keeping a close watch on the Reds, hoping that they would spot Mare or me. We escaped their eye, though, and continued onto where she kept the supplies.

Arriving at her storage place, members of the Guard starting taking up boxes, and bringing them back to the plane. We did this until the storage was empty.

Then, when we were loading our second to last box, I looked up overhead and saw snapdragons flying overhead. One of the guards must have recognized us and told their superiors. We got all of the non-newbloods onto the plane with Ada, and had her fly back to Tuck. Mare, I, and a couple of the newbloods, stayed and took out defenses. We all got into our battle stance, ready to use our abilities to take the Silvers out. I looked at Mare, and she mouthed something to me.

'Get ready to run back to the plane on three.'

I looked at her skeptically. She had a match behind her back, where no one could see. She flashed it towards me. 1. She struck the match against the box. 2. The match was ignited. 3. She pulled two bombs out of her bra, and lit the fuse. I gathered everyone, and we ran for shelter. Mare was followed us after throwing the two bombs at our enemies. They left two smoky clouds that masked out exit.

I ran for the pilot's seat, not even bothering to buckle in. I flipped the switches, trying to get us in the air as quickly as I could. I ordered everyone to buckle themselves in, for this was going to be a shaky ride.

Mare buckled herself into the seat right next to me. We got into the air, without a lot of trouble, and it was then that I noticed that her chest had gone back to being completely flat.


End file.
